


The One Where Fíli Wants to Defend Your Honor

by LoriLane33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Fíli, F/M, Fili defends your honor, Friends to Lovers, Horrible suitor, fili fluff, he really is awful, he's a charming dwarf, he's ready to throw punches, i think, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Reader’s most recent suitor leaves and Fili has some feelings about things the guy said about you.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The One Where Fíli Wants to Defend Your Honor

You stand at the gate of Erebor watching gladly as your most recent suitor leaves. ‘Another guy who couldn’t care less about what I have to say gone,’ you think to yourself. This one had truly been awful. 

He had insulted your home multiple times and completely ignored you on a few occasions. He’d ask you a question but apparently to him, they were of the rhetorical kind because as soon as you would try and answer he’d be making some back-handed compliment about your lifestyle. 

As you watch his caravan growing smaller in the distance, you feel someone walk up and stop beside you. Out of your peripheral vision, you see it’s Fili. He lets a few beats of comfortable silence go by and then he asks, “How bad was it this time?” 

You glance at him readying for his reaction to what you have to say. “He couldn’t stop giving compliments about Erebor, but they were all meant as digs. He even went so far as to make a comment about my waistline and Bombur’s cooking! After Bombur fed him he turned to me and said, ‘this cooking is really great. No wonder your belt is looking snug, Y/n.’”

Fili suddenly turns to face your anger flaring in his blue eyes. “He said _what_?” 

You face him as well and a small smile appears as you shrug your shoulders. “Yeah. Even though I’m clearly not an elf, he’d rather me have the slenderness of one.”

The dwarf in front of you physically reacts to what you tell him, his face scrunching up in disgust as he’s struck with how terrible this guy must have been. Fili responds, “How does that scumbag have _any_ say into how you should or shouldn’t look? How _dare_ he say that about you!”

Reaching out your hand you place it on his forearm, your smile widening a little. “Fili, it’s really okay. As soon as I met him I knew it wouldn’t go past today. He’s not my type, anyway.” 

Fili is still working himself up over what was said and he continues on his mini-rant as if he hadn’t heard you. “That’s fine, Y/n, but still! He had _no_ right to come here to _our_ home, and talk about _you_ like that!! ‘No wonder your belt looks snug, Y/n,’ I’ll show you snug!!”

You can do nothing but stand there as his rant continues, a smile on your face as your friend defends you against your suitor.

At some point Fili has pulled away from you and is now pacing, his hands flying everywhere as he still goes on. “He doesn’t even _begin_ to deserve you, Y/n. You’re so much better than he is, and why your father allowed him to come here to court you in the first place is beyond me. I should ride after him because he needs a punch in the face!”

Suddenly his eyes are bright and acknowledging your presence again as an idea hits him. “That’s exactly what I’ll do! Oh, Y/n, you’re brilliant!”

The silence you’ve held during his rant is broken as he turns to walk away from you and you realize what his plan is. “WAIT!!!!! Fili, where in Mahal’s name do you think you’re going?! And what do you mean by ‘I’m brilliant’?”

He stops and turns back to you. “I’m going after that dirtbag and teaching him a lesson for disrespecting you like that. He deserves it, Y/n! You know he does.”

“Fili! You can’t just go around punching people in the face because you feel like it! That’s not how it works.” You walk up to him, placing your hand on his arm again, hoping to calm him just a little. “There’s no reason for you to go all that way after him because of a few insulting comments he made during his visit.” 

Your words, followed by your hand on his arm makes Fili pause, a look of uncertainty and curiosity on his face. “Y/n, he directly _insulted_ you. How are you not more angry about this?”

You smile as you respond. “Because, my dearest Fili, you know me. You know how outspoken and opinionated I am. If he couldn’t even let my voice be heard on the day we met, then how can I expect him to respect that further down the line?” 

He visibly relaxes once you respond, and you decide to tack on one more thing. “Besides. You know that I’m fully aware of how downright stunning I am,” you say with a smirk. 

You are suddenly engulfed by a laughing dwarf and your arms automatically go around his neck as his arms wrap around your waist. He mumbles something into your hair that sounds suspiciously like, “you got that right,” but you don’t care to find out, content just to be held for a few moments. 

Laughing, you pull away from him just enough to make eye contact and your eyebrow quirks up. “So, Fili, why the sudden sensitivity to my honor?” 

The question catches Fili off guard and you watch as his ears and cheeks tinge pink. “Umm. Well, Y/n, you see…. He just- I mean… You know what? I’m just going to-” You press your index finger to his lips effectively stopping him from continuing. 

Your eyes shine bright as you look into his blue ones. “You know, Fili, it _is_ okay for you to just say you’re glad he’s gone because you like me and want me to yourself.”

His eyes go wide and you hear a sharp intake of breath come from him. “Like you? Y/n, what in middle earth would give you the idea that I like you? That’s ridiculous! I don’t _like_ you, that’s just silly…” his voice trails off as he looks away from you, afraid to see the rejection he’s sure will be there. 

You cock your head to the side a look of curiosity on your face. Looking at Fili you try to keep your voice from wavering. “Fili, what’s silly is the fact that you think I could ever reject you. You are the most handsome, kind, caring and loyal person I know. And for the record, I like you too.” 

Fili’s response is to tighten his hold on your waist and spins you around as he cries out in joy. “Oh, Mahal! Really, Y/n? If this is some kind of trick I’m going to be really upset because I do like you an awful lot.”

Your response is muffled by the blond tresses adorning his head, “Of course I like you, Fili! You have no idea how long I’ve been hoping you felt the same.” 

He places you back on the ground and pulls back, reaching up to cradle your face in his hands. Your eyes close as you feel his lips on your forehead and you giggle at the feeling of his mustache braids brushing against your nose.

You both pull away, smiles on your faces as you stare at each other. The moment ends and Fili turns to walk back towards the edge of the gate, grasping one of your hands in his as he does. “Come with me, Y/n,” he says as he tugs you along. 

Once the two of you reach the edge, he pulls you into his side as he wraps his arms around your waist. A comfortable silence falls between you as the two of you enjoy each other’s company. 

He turns his head and places a tender kiss to your temple and you sigh in contentment. His gentle voice breaks the silence. “Are you _sure_ I can’t punch him in the face?” 

You burst out laughing, turning in his arms to face him as a wide smile lights up his face. Flicking his mustache braid softly you admonish him. “Fili! Yes, I’m still sure you can’t go running off to punch him. It wouldn’t be very princely of you.”

His desire to make you laugh again leads him to respond. “Okay, how about we compromise. What if I just break his nose a little?” 

Your laughter is the sweetest sound to him, and your response makes his heart soar. “FILI!” You playfully scold, “No! I don’t want you to chase this guy down just to break his nose. You want to know why I don’t want you chasing him down?” 

Fili smiles and nods his head yes as you continue. “I don’t want you going after him because a) he’s not even worth your time and effort, and b) I’d much rather have you right here, with me. And because b, subsection one, if you’re here, and good, I might just let you kiss me.” 

You wink at him and he smirks. “Well then, Y/n. If that’s the case, I’d much rather be here with you. Any chance I could cash in for my reward for staying now?” Fili winks back at you and you reach up to tug on his mustache braid gently. 

“I think I can handle that, Fili,” you whisper as you pull him to you to give him his reward.


End file.
